


Color me Lovely

by orphan_account



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, References to Depression, References to death of a loved one, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Color me Lovely

Color me lovely  
Give me your grace  
And ghost your fingertips  
Across my battered body  
Do not let the bruises  
Be the only color  
Among this canvas

Color me bravely  
Give me your confidence  
So that I can look into the mirror  
And no longer feel shame  
But rather feel proud  
To wear a tapestry  
Upon my skin

Color me brightly  
Give me your purity  
To go to school  
And no longer feel colorless  
Amongst a sea of neon  
Which taunts me  
Dusk to dawn

Color me heavenly  
Give me your wings  
To fly from reality  
And forget the harshness  
Of childhood and misfortune  
So that I may  
Rest peacefully

Color me fondly  
Give me our memories  
And trust in me  
To keep every pinkie promise  
And whispered secret  
You told me to keep under  
Lock and key

Color me hopefully  
Give me your patience  
So that I can wait  
For the day I see you again  
Among God and  
Miss you no longer

Color me


End file.
